Recuperando el tiempo
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Temperance recuerda momentos de su vida en medio de una lluvia casi torrencial. Hace mas de cuatro años que no se comunica con el que solia ser, su amigo y compañero incondicional. Un mail de Cam le informa de su regreso al Jeffersonian. Tiene un secreto que no desea compartir con el y muchos sentimientos encontrados. Huira otra vez? Se quedara para enfrentarse con su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar...

Era una mañana fria. El invierno se habia asentado definitivamente en Washington y la leve llovizna que caia solo presagiaba una tormenta. Eran las ocho de la mañana y la ciudad hervia de gente por las calles. Todos envueltos en abrigos, casacas, sacones y todos saliendo a la calle por algun motivo importante. El clima no estaba para paseos o caminatas y eso lo sabia muy bien la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

Qué fácil era haber dicho "lo siento".

No habia podido evitarlo. Le gustaban los dias grises y humedos. Le habian gustado desde niña cuando salia corriendo a la lluvia para mojarse hasta el apellido riendo de gozo y saltando entre los charcos de agua. Era uno de sus pocos recuerdos de infancia. Un recuerdo feliz y limpio antes del abandono de sus padres y deseaba repetir la sensacion aunque sea desde el recuerdo cada vez que veia o sentia caer la lluvia en la ciudad.

Pero nos sobraba orgullo y nos faltaba humildad...

"A mi tambien me gustan los dias lluviosos y grises. En verano, el calor es asfixiante y solo puedes quitarte toda la ropa y darte un baño con agua fria... en cambio en invierno, te cubres con ropa, te abrigas al maximo o te envuelves en mantas en tu cama hasta experimentar el placer de estar comodo, relajado y caliente al mismo tiempo. Por esa y mil razones mas prefiero el invierno..."

Y cuesta tanto esfuerzo ser el primero en hablar...

Recordaba toda su perorata como si fuera ayer. Sonrio melancolica. Cuatro años... casi cinco que no sabia nada de el y porque ella misma lo habia decidido asi. Revolvio la cucharilla de cafe dentro de la taza. Estaba en Starbucks. A el le reventaban esos sitios. "El cafe se toma en casa... esto es solo para alimentar mas a los capitalistas!"

Que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya...

Casi podia escucharlo despotricar contra los ricos y sus lujos. Movio la cabeza divertida. Aun en la soledad, el todavia le arrancaba una sonrisa o una carcajada de vez en cuando al recordar sus arrebatos, sus discursos melodramaticos, ver que se esforzaba en crear una historia en segundos en su mente y contarsela en un momento de tension o preocupacion solo para hacerla feliz por un momento. Amigos y compañeros.

Tarde ya...

Las palabras le dolieron como un cuchillo. A pesar que no las habia pronunciado audiblemente le dolian de manera tan real como una herida antigua e infectada. A pesar que no tenia razon alguna para sentirse olvidada por el, era exactamente asi como se sentia. Recordo porque termino toda comunicacion con el hacia años.

Por volverte a ver...

El habia avanzado en su carrera. Ya no era solo un agente, ni siquiera un agente especial, era el Jefe del Area de Homicidios con apoyo forense del FBI. La maxima autoridad en nexos y lazos con el Jeffersonian. Ella seguia siendo una antropologa forense de fama mundial y escritora de Best Sellers pero su trabajo absorbia una gran parte de su tiempo y vida social. Cuando eran parte del equipo salian despues de cada caso a tomar una copa o a cenar pero con el paso del tiempo y las nuevas responsabilidades de el, se habian ido distanciando poco a poco. Ya no iba a su casa por las noches con comda Thai, ya no pasaba a buscarla para saber si habia almorzado o incluso desayunado. La llamaba por telefono, si. Le mandaba mails a cualquier hora del dia. Hablaban por whatsup o por skype de los casos o de lo que sea... pero se iba alejando. Se resistia y trataba de no hacerlo. Volvia a buscarla y a estar detras de ella con sus atenciones y sus cortesias. Con esos ojos pardos de niño grande que a ella le iluminaban la vida y esa sonrisa que le calmaba el vacio del corazon y la tierra volvia a girar en su sitio correspondiente por unos dias, por unas semanas, hasta por algunos meses pero luego bum! Un nuevo ascenso, una nueva jefatura, un nuevo reto y el se desaparecia por meses. Una que otra lamada. Uno que otro mensaje de texto. Y para ella, que habia estado acostumbrada a valerse por si misma y no extrañar ni a sus propios pensamientos, de repente le dolia tanto el no saber de el, que terminaba por lamentar y maldecir el dia en que lo dejo ingresar a su vida.

Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver!

Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapó!

Era una danza de años. Casi veinte desde que se conocieron en la adolescencia, cuando el todavia era un chiquillo languido y algo timido y ella una adolescente inmadura, risueña pero muy estable economicamente hablando. Con unos padres ladrones y asalta bancos, Temperance Brennan no pasaba las estrecheces economicas a las que su futuro mejor amigo estaba acostumbrado. Vivio una vida privilegiada hasta los dieciseis años cuando de un momento a otro la jaula de oro se rompio y ella paso a servicios sociales.

Y decir "lo siento" una y otra vez...

La lluvia ya iba poniendose seria y ella la veia caer desde los ventanales del establecimiento. Catarsis? Introspeccion? Expiacion? No era buena con la psicologia ni con los sentimientos pero los recuerdos le venian a raudales y borbotones casi como la lluvia que de tan gruesa ya amenazaba con convertirse en torrencial. Suspiro desde el otro lado de la vida y siguio perdida en sus x-files mentales. Aquellos recuerdos los habia archivado tan al fondo de su memoria y corazon que solo cuando llovia asi, con rabia y furia, como si el cielo fuera a caerse completamente a cataratas, lograba volverlos a colocar en los ficheros de su mente.

No me sirve la razón si tu no estás...

Si no estas!

Cuando se volvieron a ver despues de un breve paso por la escuela y una amistad ligera y de paso, ella ya habia conocido a Michael. El profesor universitario mucho mayor que ella con el que dejo de ser virgen y por el que penso, pero no expreso en palabras, intentar enamorarse de verdad.

Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse parte de algo o de alguien. Desde los dias sombrios de servicios sociales no tenia mas familia que su reflejo en el espejo y Michael era un hombre inteligente e interesante. Ademas de que sabia como seducir muchachas desde su perspectiva de profesor sabio y ecuanime. Nada mas alejado de la realidad. Michael Dawson era un Don Juan casi rozando en la pedofilia pues preferia muchachas tecien cumplidas la mayoria de edad y fue en la universidad donde conocio a la, ya algo golpeada por la vida, Temperance Brennan.

Actuo como siempre y se demoro mas que con cualquier otra conquista. Ella era esquiva e indiferente y ese juego de voluntades, de gato y raton le gusto. Normalmente en dos semanas ya podia gozar de sus caricias pero con ella fueron tres meses y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos penso que se estaba volviendo loco por pensar en abandonar a su esposa por ella.

Ella sintio el despertar sexual como una recien abierta valvula de escape para los recuerdos que le pesaban como un fardo y decidio intentar amar a Michael... quiza con un poco de suerte comenzar algo a proyeccion y con futuro.

Pero el catedratico despues de saciar el instinto varias veces y darse cuenta que ella empezaba a demostrar demasiado apego hacia el, decidio cortar por lo sano y mudarse a otra ciudad sin importarle que ella se habia jugado el instinto de autoconservacion al dejarlo ser parte de su vida y dejandola poco menos que destrozada emocionalmente.

Fue ahi cuando Seeley Booth entro definitivamente en su vida.

Ella estaba esperando a Michael en la puerta de la universidad donde trabajaba. En un ultimo intento por comportarse decentemente, la cito para explicarle sus motivos y aclararle el panorama. A ultimo momento le faltaron agallas y la dejo esperando mientras el tomaba el camino opuesto hacia el aeropuerto.

Tenia ya una hora en la entrada y no lograba comunicarse con el por ningun medio, telefono, texto, mensaje de voz. Todo era en vano. Se sintio descolocada y fuera de lugar, indigna de ser amada. Ese sentimiento que arrastraba desde las casas de acogida volvio con fuerza como una ola a punto de tragarsela viva cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

\- Temperance! Hola! Que haces aqui? Estudias en esta universidad?

Un par de ojos pardos la miraban con expectacion y un rostro conocido formo una amplia y gran sonrisa delante de ella. En ese momento, cuando mas necesitaba aferrarse a algo real y tangible, a algo verdadero; Seeley aparecio frente a sus ojos y en un momento de debilidad se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas. Lo abrazo de improviso sin decirle nada y solo dejando que las lagrimas corran por sus mejillas.

\- Que ha pasado? Que te ocurre? - el la estrecho en sus brazos, sorprendido y conmocionado. Le gustaba desde la escuela y nunca penso que la niña rica y atractiva del salon tuviera problemas emocionales tan grandes. Fue atrapado en su voragine de malas decisiones y locuras. En ese tiempo no era la cientifica racional y empirica. Era una chiquilla sola y triste que se sentia abandonada por todos y tomo el unico cariño que vio al alcance de su mano.

Lo triste era que el si la queria pero ella no sabia como quererlo sin hacerle daño.

Le conto todo. Lo del orfelinato, el abandono de sus padres, que vivia con una tia mientras terminaba la universidad, le hablo de Michael. Se lo dijo todo sin pudor ni tapujos, nada se guardo para si. Necesitaba expulsar toda la rabia y la colera por todo lo que habia vivido hasta ese momento. El la escuchaba sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a la casa de ella, con la boca abierta y la mirada incredula. Tantas cosas podian pasar en solo una vida? En solo 19 años?

\- Supongo que te cuidaste.

\- Que? - le dijo ella tratando de entender lo que queria decirle - cuidarme de que?

\- De salir embarazada de tu profesorcito ese... no lo habias pensado, cierto?

\- De todo lo que acabo de contarte solo piensas en eso? - le dijo exasperada - acabo de confesarme contigo como si fuera creyente y solo en eso puedes pensar?

\- Pues alguien tenia que pensarlo y creeme que Michael si lo tenia muy presente. Quiza por eso huyo asi sin darte la cara.

\- No puedo estar embarazada...

\- Te cuidaste? No? Entonces si puedes estarlo. Anda recoge tus cosas y vamonos.

\- Vamonos? A donde? - le dijo ella confundida. No le gustaba recibir ordenes y menos de un mocoso.

\- A la farmacia por un test de embarazo.

Caminaron algunas cuadras desde la universidad hasta la farmacia mas cercana. Llegaron y el le dio el dinero para comprarlo pero ella nego con un movimiento de la mano y saco su monedero del bolsillo. El fue mas rapido. Vio que la farmaceutica se acercaba y hablo fuerte y claro.

\- Buenos dias. Un test de embarazo por favor.

Ella sentia arder la cara por el rubor furioso y repentino que acudio sin pedir permiso hasta sus mejillas mientras el se enfrentaba al rostro de la farmaceutica, muy campante y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

\- Cual de ellos? - le dijo la mujer mirandolo entre sorprendida y divertida. No eran muchos los chicos que pedian un test de esa naturaleza con el desparpajo y la frescura de aquel muchacho sonriente con la novia casi muerta de verguenza a su lado.

\- Cual es la diferencia? - dijo el.

\- Bueno uno detecta la hormona del embarazo...

\- Gonadotropina coriotica humana. El HCG por sus siglas en ingles - dijo ella saliendo de su estupor - se eleva al inicio de la concepcion y va progresando junto con el tiempo de gestacion.

\- Si que sabes de medicina, niña - le dijo la farmaceutica - fallo el anticonceptivo?

\- No hubo ninguno - respondio el muy seguro - por eso estamos aqui.

\- Pues deben ir a un centro de planificacion para que los orienten, despues de confirmar si la señorita esta o no embarazada - cogio una caja de los estantes y se la mostro a ambos - este detecta el HCG desde el primer dia de retraso del periodo menstrual. El costo es de...

\- Bien. Llevaremos ese - dijo el extendiendole el billete y recibiendo la cajita en una bolsa - muchas gracias señora.

\- Vayan al centro de planificacion. Son muy jovenes para pasar por estos predicamentos y usen proteccion.

El se reia disimuladamente mientras ella se ponia de todos los colores. Sintio la mano de el en la suya y al encontrar su mirada con la suya se sintio apoyada y acompañada. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y el apreto su mano.

\- Donde haras la prueba?

\- Pensaba ir a un centro comercial y hacerla en los servicios.

\- No - dijo el mirandola a los ojos - es demasiado publico. Mejor vamos a mi casa, no podras hacerlo en la tuya y quisiera estar ahi contigo apenas lo sepas.

\- Gracias -le dijo abrazandolo nuevamente - no sabes lo que esto significa para mi.

\- Estare ahi contigo. Ya veremos que pasa.

...

La casa de Booth era en realidad una habitacion en lo alto de un edificio. Era lo suficientemente grande para una cama matrimonial, un sofa, un mueble de tv, la tv, un nano kitchen con barra, baño incorporado y sanseacabo. Por lo menos era mas de lo que ella tenia. Nada entre las manos. Solo su intelecto y las ganas de olvidar la vida pasada creando una nueva.

Ingreso al cuarto de baño y siguio las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Espero el tiempo establecido y miro la barra medidora de HCG.

Eran dos rayitas tenues. Pero eran dos. Y en el empaque decia que si salian dos rayitas en la barra entonces el resultado era positivo. Estaba embarazada. De Michael. Estaba sola.

\- Temperance... estas bien? Ya viste el resultado?

Estaba con la barra en la mano sin decidir que hacer. Era seguro que su tia la echaria de la casa. Era la hermana de uno de sus padres adoptivos y no tenia ningun vinculo de parentesco o responsabilidad con ella. La universidad. Su carrera de antropologia... al trasto.

\- Temperance estas bien?!

Ella salio con la barra en la mano y en shock. El cogio la barra, miro el resultado, cogio la caja y comparo... era positivo.

Sintio que la abrazaban y una voz en el oido que la felicitaba y empezaba a decir muchas cosas. Ella no le prestaba mucha atencion. En ese momento solo queria recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Queria convencerse que era una pesadilla. Una injusta y cruel pesadilla.

...

Volvio a mirar por el ventanal de Starbucks. Era su segundo latte y su amiga no tenia ni rastros de aparecer. La lluvia no habia amainado. Sus ganas de recordar tampoco.

Por volverte a ver...

Hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver!

Desperto envuelta en un abrazo calido. Unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura sin estrecharla demasiado. Penso que Michael habia vuelto y se volvio para quedar frente a frente con ese hombre que primero le mostro la cuspide de la vida y luego se la despedazo por completo.

No era Michael. El rostro dormido frente a ella era de Seeley y no tenia puesta la camisa negra que usaba cuando lo encontro, ni ella la blusa color canela que tanto le gustaba, en su lugar tenia una polera de el. Se levanto rapidamente de la cama y su movimiento sobresalto al muchacho despertandolo totalmente.

\- Oh por fin despertaste! - dijo sonriendole y yendo hacia ella.

\- No te me acerques! Todos ustedes son iguales! - dijo sintiendose furiosa y humillada. De seguro algo habia pasado entre ellos pero no recordaba nada. El se quedo de una pieza pero volvio a caminar en direccion hacia ella - te dije que no te quiero cerca!

\- Tempe - ese diminutivo de su nombre la hizo sentirse peor. Asi la llamaba su padre cuando todavia lo era. Cuando era una niña querida y amada, no una joven abandonada y demasiado lastimada - no recuerdas lo que paso?

\- A ver, refrescame la memoria... - dijo en forma sarcastica cruzando los brazos.

\- Vomitaste en mi camisa y te desmayaste sobre mi. Por eso tampoco tienes tu blusa puesta sino una de mis poleras y... bueno yo, no he ido a la lavanderia esta semana asi que es mi unica polera limpia...

Lo recordo levemente. Tambien recordo que mientras el le quitaba la blusa tendida en la cama y el se desabotonaba la camisa casi encima de ella, pudo apreciar el torso trabajado en el gimnasio y los biceps formados, una muy agradable imagen frente a ella que pudo disfrutar solo por unos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor.

El rubor regreso a sus mejillas despues de veinte años. Esa imagen mental siempre le producia un escalofrio repentino. Miro su reloj. Si seguia esperando mas, el tentenpie de media mañana terminaria en almuerzo.

Y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor...

\- Soy un desastre - dijo sentandose en la cama con las manos en el rostro - siempre tengo que desconfiar de todo y de todos. Disculpame Seeley, sera mejor que me vaya.

Se levanto sin esperar la confirmacion de lo dicho por el dueño de casa. Ella sabia que lo corroboraria. Empezo a coger su cartera y su movil. El coloco una mano sobre las suyas y la miro a los ojos.

\- No tienes que irte. Yo no estoy molesto contigo, preciosa.

\- No... yo, debo irme y pensar que voy a hacer con todo esto. Debo hacerme cargo de muchas cosas y tengo que buscar soluciones rapidas.

\- Escuchame Temperance, no estas sola. Me entendiste? No estas sola. Si tu lo deseas y me lo permites yo puedo ayudarte con el bebe.

\- No se si voy a quedarme con el... son muchas cosas que pensar. Por favor, Seeley, has sido muy bueno conmigo pero necesito estar en paz para analizar y sopesar todo esto.

\- Y donde iras? Estaras en tu casa?

\- No lo se. Solo quiero caminar y poner mi vida en su sitio otra vez.

\- Pero son las tres de la tarde y no has almorzado. Debes comer algo... y yo tambien - dijo sonriendole. Tenia una sonrisa muy bella y al verlo sin camisa delante de ella tan tranquilo y campante penso que no tenia nada que perder con un almuerzo.

\- Esta bien. Despues de almorzarte me ire.

El se quedo estatico. Parecia que habian absorbido el aire de la habitacion y si inhalaban se romperian las paredes. "Ella dijo lo que yo creo? O solo fue mi imaginacion?..."

Ella se dio cuenta de la pachotada tamaño familiar que acababa de proferir frente a un atletico y semidesnudo muchacho que no habia hecho mas que ayudarla. "Ahora si te coronaste, Brennan, porque no te tiras en su cama desnuda y en bandeja?

Y es que la idea si se le habia pasado por la mente al verlo. Por Dios! Su sobreestimulada sexualidad estaba amenazando con hacerle perder el juicio y solo atino a hacer algo para cubrir el cuerpo de ese muchacho que estaba empezando a desear con intensidad.

Se quito la polera y se la paso a Seeley mientras buacaba algo mas dentro de un armario al lado de ella.

\- Es mejor que te vistas. Encontrare algo aqui para...

Volteo al no obtener respuesta y vio que el se habia quitado los pantalones y solo estaba en boxer, dejando a la vista una muy firme y grande ereccion.

\- See... ley...- dijo entrecortadamente ya que la vision del cuerpo del chico la dejo sin aliento. El se acerco lentamente a ella, felinamente y acechando a la presa. Ella sintio el aguijon del deseo en la entrepierna y cuando sintio su cuerpo cerca, lo abrazo sin pensarlo, el encontro sus labios y la beso con suavidad jugueteando con sus labios pero despues sintio que ella abrio la boca permitiendole el acceso. El acariciaba su piel suavemente, sus hombros, sus brazos, el nacimiento de sus senos. Ella acariciaba su pecho firme y esculpido por la rutina del ejercito. Un Dios griego. El la empujo levemente y cayeron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse, el encima de ella que empezo a gemir despacio sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, la totalidad de sus musculos sobre ella y su erecta sensualidad presionando en su vientre. Su vientre, su hijo...

Se separo de el inmediatamente rodando a un lado de la cama y con los ojos fijos en el techo. Que demonios estaba haciendo? Tenia que salir de ahi, ahora.

\- Lo siento. Disculpa mi comportamiento. No pude resistir la vision de tu cuerpo y me excite demasiado. No quiero que pienses que te ayude porque queria acostarne contigo... yo te quiero hace tiempo. Desde la escuela. Te prometo que no pasara nada que tu no quieras. Solo dejame ayudarte. A ti y al bebe.

\- Yo creo que eres muy atractivo y tambien me excito la vista de tu cuerpo pero...- llevo las manos a su abdomen plano - no se si esta aqui o no. Las pruebas caseras solo tienen un 33. 34% de efectividad y...

El la beso con suavidad abrazandola y le puso la polera encima.

\- No quiero que te resfries. Vistete y coge tus cosas.

\- A donde vamos? - le pregunto abrazandolo y devolviendole el beso. Sonrio. Estaba logrando que confie en el.

\- A la clinica. Vamos a hacerte un examen de sangre para salir de dudas. Es mejor que almorcemos despues de que te hagan el examen.

\- Y si lo estoy... no se ni donde podria estar Michael en este momento.

\- Ya veremos que hacemos si lo estas - puso su mano en su espalda para impulsarla a caminar - ya no estas sola. Voy a ayudarte.

Fueron a una clinica cercana y esperaron el resultado mientras ella se sentia con la mente embotada. Un hijo de Michael. No podia ni respirar. Adios carrera universitaria, adios estudios superiores, maestria, especializacion. Todo por dejarse llevar por el corazon y no ponerlo en punto muerto! No volveria a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

\- Temperance Brennan?

\- Si - ambos se pararon de un salto. La doctora la hizo pasar a su consultorio y el la siguio. La medico penso que era su pareja y lo dejo entrar.

\- Bien niña, cuantos años tienes?

\- Diecinueve.

\- Y usted?

Ella iba a decir que era un amigo. Que en realidad no tenia porque estar ahi. Que el maldito cobarde que si deberia estar a su lado estaba en calidad de no habido.

\- Veintiuno.

\- Son unos chiquillos todavia - dijo la doctora moviendo la cabeza - saben en lo que se estan metiendo?

\- Ella esta embarazada? - pregunto el haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la profesional - Hemos venido para salir de dudas en cuanto a eso.

\- No. Y dejenme decirles que esta vez tuvieron suerte. Relaciones sexuales sin proteccion no solo desencadenan un embarazo. Enfermedades, problemas psicologicos, stress... tu eres el mayor, se supone que deberian tener un metodo anticonceptivo. Deberias cuidarla. Es solo una chiquilla.

\- No! - dije avergonzadisima y roja como un tomate maduro - el no...

\- Tranquilizate - tomo mi mano y me sonrio - dejala que lo diga. Al final tiene razon.

Comprensivo. Era tremendamente comprensivo y compasivo. Dejo que la doctora lo regañara como a hijo y le diera una buena catedra de como ser un marido responsable mientras yo me ponia roja hasta las uñas. Le estaban gritando por mi. Por mis tonterias con otro hombre, el aguantaba el cafe cargado de la ginecologa.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ay Sweety lo siento! Jack Jr. no se desprendia de mi y dormirlo fue toda una hazaña! Que tal? Como estas? Algun galan a la vista?

\- Bien. Regular y ninguno.

 _ **Y a decir "Lo siento, amor, perdóname"**_

\- Esa es tu respuesta automatica desde hace casi cinco años, Sweety. Tienes que olvidarlo...

\- Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, Angela. Ademas ahora ya no estoy sola.

 _ **No me sirve la razón si tu no estás!**_

 _ **Si no estás aquí...**_

\- Y eso es mejor? - la antropologa miro con furia a su mejor amiga y esta intento explicarse - no me malinterpretes. Christine es una niña preciosa pero tiene los ojos de su padre y su sonrisa. Es como tenerlo sin tenerlo. Y ademas, se que esto no te va a gustar pero igual voy a decirlo... usas a la niña como excusa para no reiniciar tu vida. Hombres? Te han propuesto hasta matrimonio, Brennan! Y dijiste que primero estaba tu hija. Christine crecera...

\- No quiero seguir hablando de eso Angela, no te cite aqui por eso.

\- Ok. Entiendo. Soy tu confesor particular.

\- No. Ese era Booth y ya no esta... bueno, no estaba.

 _ **Qué fácil era haber dicho "Lo siento"!**_

\- Que quieres decir? Lo has visto?

\- Volvio a Washington, Angela. Lo reasignaron al Jeffersonian. El lunes vuelve al laboratorio.

\- El te lo dijo? Lo viste? Le dijiste de Christine?

 _ **Son dos sencillas palabras fáciles de pronunciar...**_

\- No lo he visto. Me llego el mail que el FBI le envio a Cam. Ella lo reenvio a mi correo para que me entere de los pormenores. Lo asignaron a una mision en Irak nuevamente y la mision fallo. El era el jefe encargado de la seguridad y el protocolo no fue exitoso. Fue uno de los pocos que salio con vida.

 _ **Quien las dice primero, suele ser quien ama mas...**_

Los ojos de Brennan expresaban muchos sentimientos mientras contaba a su amiga lo ocurrido con el Jefe Booth. El miedo a que muriera sin saber que tenia una hija, el temor de su reaccion, la imposibilidad de llevar una relacion normal y satisfactoria despues de tantos años, todo se le habia revuelto y juntado de una sola vez. Habia dejado ir a Booth. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Christine.

...

Habia sido una relacion tormentosa desde el comienzo. Ella no era estable ni predecible. Los años en el orfelinato le estaban pasando factura y el pagano era Seeley Booth. Celos, escenitas en la calle, bofetadas, reconciliaciones, noches ardientes, promesas, todo bien por un tiempo hasta que... le daba el ataque nuevamente. Era un circulo vicioso... extremadamente malsano y muy, muy enfermizo.

Seeley agradecia cuando lo enviaban de francotirador a cualquier lugar perdido en el pais para alejarse de ella y desintoxicarse unos dias de su presencia. Era como una adiccion. Ahora entendia porque Michael hizo lo que hizo. Un dia ya no lo aguanto mas.

\- Temperance... van a enviarme a Afganistan como Sargento Mayor. No puedo negarme. Tengo que ir...

Ella sabia que no era verdad. Sabia que lo estaba asfixiando con su forma de ser y aunque desearia amarlo de otra manera menos turbulenta, no sabia como hacerlo... pero sabia que debia dejarlo ir. Eso ya no era amor ni felicidad. Y empezaba a sospechar que nunca la habia sido, solo que el era tan caballero que no podia dejarla sola antes de que lo cansara por completo y despues de intentarlo miles de veces.

\- Yo tambien tenia algo que decirte...

"No. No me va a decir que esta embarazada porque yo mismo me vuelo la tapa de los sesos..."

\- Me ofrecieron una beca de estudios en Berckey. Voy a tomarla. Creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Gracias por todo, Seeley... siento ser tan dificil y complicada.

\- No digas eso, yo si te amo - le dijo secandole las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Y si la amaba pero no podia seguir con ese tren de vida.

\- No te mereces una mujer con los sentimientos revueltos, Seeley... ambos lo sabemos. Mi avion sale en una hora. Es mejor asi. Me voy pero no voy a olvidarte jamas.

\- No estoy terminando contigo, Temperance. Es solo un tiempo hasta que regrese de esta mision. Podemos ir a terapia...

\- Tu no crees es la psicologia y sabes que yo tampoco. Yo si estoy terminando contigo. Encontraras una mujer ecuamine y racional que pueda amarte y darte lo que deseas: casa, familia e hijos. Yo no soy esa mujer. Adios.

Mientras se alejaba de el, sentia que el mundo se le venia encima pero ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

"No soy esa mujer... pero algun dia lo sere y te buscare, Seeley Booth. Ojala no encuentres a alguien mas antes que yo pueda cambiar..."

Años despues se encontraron en el Jeffersonian. Ella ya era esa mujer. El seguia siendo el mismo y se quedo de una pieza al ver la mujer en que se habia transformado.

Aprovecho un momento despues de las presentaciones protocolares y la siguio hasta su oficina. Entro y cerro la puerta. Estaba sentada en su escritorio frente a la laptop y tecleando mientras estudiaba el siguiente paso a dar. Ella lo busco despues de terminar la universidad y averiguo que tenia un hijo recien nacido. Supo que habia encontrado a alguien mejor que ella y decidio cerrar su corazon y ponerlo en punto muerto, como siempre debio hacerlo. Solo cerebro y nada de emociones. Se convirtio en racional y ecuanime no por amor, sino por despecho.

\- Temperance... estas... diferente

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Siempre fue bella y ahora con ese aire frio y distante se veia irresistible. El cabello recogido en una coleta le dejaba ver su cuello largo y sensual. Recordo cuantas veces lo recorrio con sus labios...

\- Usted tambien, agente Booth. Su estatura es por lo menos tres centimetros mas de lo que recuerdo, ademas su masa muscular es considerablemente mejor estructurada y - levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Se levanto sin romper el contacto visual y camino hacia el. Estaba con la boca abierta, las pupilas dilatadas, inhalando apenas y... tal como lo recordaba excitado a mil. Lo estaba provocando a proposito - lo encuentro mucho mas atractivo.

Trago en seco. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta la locura pero fue ella quien inicio el beso atrayendolo por las solapas mientras el la estrechaba desde las caderas.

\- Te extrañe tanto... tanto - le dijo el mientras besaba su cuello e ingresaba sus manos debajo de su blusa para llegar hasta su piel - te busque por todo el pais... estaba loco por encontrarte.

\- Me extrañaste en los brazos de la madre de tu hijo?

Se solto de pronto. Ella lo sabia. Por eso nunca recibio noticias suyas. Por eso solo encontro nada y el silencio.

\- Estas casado y tienes un hijo - lo miro de arriba a abajo con desprecio y regreso a sus ojos - ya no soy la chiquilla desequilibrada de hace años. No te permito jugar conmigo. Solo queria que sepas lo que te perdiste. Trabajare contigo pero solo seremos la Dra. Brennan y el agente Booth. Ahora hay una linea entre nosotros y no la puse yo... sino tu - se volteo y regreso a sentarse a su escritorio - retirese agente Booth. Tiene una familia a la cual volver.

\- No estoy casado, maldita sea! - dijo dando un golpe de mano en el escritorio de ella, que se estremecio pero logro mantener la cordura - si, tengo un hijo, pero no vivo ni con el ni con su madre. Fue un desliz, pero no me arrepiento de Parker. Solo lo veo los fines de semana - la miro a los ojos - dices que ya no eres la chiquilla desequilibrada que conoci y tienes razon. Ahora eres una mujer fria, calculadora y cinica. Sabes? Deberias comprarte un alma!

\- Y tu un cerebro... acabas de confirmarme que me olvidaste con otra mujer. Retirate.

Y al agente Booth le costo mucha paciencia, buen humor, docilidad, comprension, intuicion, galanura, esperanza y verdadera constancia empezar a romper el cascaron de racionalidad que Temperance habia creado a su alrededor. Le tomo exactamente cuatro años con tres meses, doce dias, dieciseis horas y tres minutos volver a ser Seeley en los brazos de aquella mujer que le entregaba su corazon por segunda vez.

 _ **Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir...**_

\- Estuvo dos meses en coma - el recuerdo de la operacion y el tumor paso volando por encima de sus rencores y miedos - Ha llevado terapia fisica y rehabilitacion por seis meses. Sigue en sesiones con Lance Sweets. Entiendes Angela! Con Lance! El mismo al que mi hija le dice Tio Sweets! Todos los miercoles va a cenar a mi casa y a tener una sesion de pura apariencia porque segun el es solo una platica de amigos. Crees que va a callarse tamaño secreto?! Cuando se entere de lo que le hice... - un nudo se le atraveso en la garganta. Ella nunca quiso alejarlo de la niña. Tomo la decision de no volver a verlo porque le dolia demasiado que el pudiera compartimentar su vida sin tenerla presente. Sin extrañarla para nada. Meses despues de tomar esa decision se entero que estaba embarazada y ya era tarde para dar marcha atras - el buro ha decidido regesarlo al trabajo de campo. Volvera a ser mi compañero y yo no puedo volver a trabajar con el. No despues de todo lo que ha pasado. Si vuelvo a verlo toda la coraza de racionalidad que he creado y los muros que he levantado nuevamente se caeran cono naipes. No puedo permitir que altere el mundo que cree sin el. Esta mañana renuncie al Jeffersonian. Mi vuelo sale mañana por la tarde. Me voy a Califormia con Christine.

 _ **Ni esperar...**_

\- Estas loca Temperance Brennan?! - le dijo su amiga de años, su casi hermana, su alter ego, su otra cara de la moneda - vas a huir de tu propia vida? Todo lo que esta pasando son las consecuencias de tus propias decisiones! Tu decidiste mandar a volar a Booth! Decidiste tener a Christine sola! Decidiste no decirle nada de su hija! Decidiste quedarte sola a pesar de que hombres te rondan con intenciones santas u otras que no lo son tanto pero fuiste tu quien lo decidio todo!

 _ **Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver!**_

 _ **Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapó!**_

\- El me olvido! Se aparto de mi sin importarle que yo seguia enamorada de el! El lo sabia y no le intereso ilusionarme para dejarme despues!

Temperance dejaba caer lagrimas amargas sobre su latte. Despues de tantos años no habia podido sacarlo de su corazon.

 _ **No me sirve la razón si tu no estás!**_

 _ **Si no estás aquí...**_

...

Regreso a casa despues de terminar los asuntos de la mudanza, el transporte y los pasajes. Christine se quedaba con Max y ella iria a recogerla por la noche o quizas se quedaria en casa de su padre. Ya no tenia caso regresar a una casa vacia de cosas y repleta de recuerdos.

En esa casa se dio cuenta de todo. Estaba comiendo en la mesa de la cocina cuando se dio cuenta que se habia enamorado otra vez de su mejor amigo, en el comedor tomaba cerveza con el despues de un caso, en la sala se ponian a conversar de todo y nada hasta altas horas de la noche. En cualquier rincon tenian su juego de silencios, miradas y sonrisas. En el sofa de tres cuerpos concibio a Christine y detras de esa puerta lloro imnumerables veces al asomarse por la mirilla y comprobar que quien estaba del otro lado no era el.

Tocaron a la puerta y penso que era el delivery de pizza que habia solicitado. Se acerco sin prisas y abrio sin expectativas.

Un balazo hubiera sido menos doloroso que encontrarse con Seeley Joseph Booth al otro lado de su puerta. Estaba cinco años mas viejo, mas cansado, con un baston en el cual se apoyaba para caminar ahora pero la luz de sus ojos oscuros seguia brillando con fuerza, mas ahora que se veia reflejado en esos espejos color cielo.

\- Temperance... lo siento. Te deje de lado. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea todos estos años. Extrañaba tu risa, tus ojos, tu mirada, tu comprension - tuvo que hacer una pausa para dominarse - te he soñado, llorado y añorado tanto que estar frente a tu puerta me parece irreal. No aspiro a nada mas que tu compañerismo y profesionalidad... se que todo lo demas lo perdi, hasta tu amistad - bajo la mirada para evitar que lo vea tan derrotado - si tu lo deseas volvere a ser tu compañero, sino te dejare tranquila como has estado hasta ahora.

Temperance apreto los dientes y empezo a temblar con los puños crispados. El lo interpreto como una muestra de que la estaba importunando. Como se le ocurrio presentarse sin mas en su casa! Trago en seco varias veces para aguantarse las lagrimas. Acaso pensaba que despues de todo lo que le habia hecho iba a perdonarlo con un par de frases arrepentidas?

\- Perdoname... - tomo aire para no hacer el papelon de su vida y desatarse en llanto frente a ella - no te molesto mas. Yo entiendo... creeme que si. Tu silencio me pesa y duele mas que mil bofetadas. Fui un idiota... lo siento.

Se apoyo en el baston para darse la vuelta e irse. No queria mirarla a los ojos y ver que lo odiaba. Eso le dinamitaria el corazon en minusculos pedacitos. Escucho un debil quejido y levanto la vista.

Estaba llorando! Estupido. La hiciste llorar! Lloraba sin hacer mucho ruido y con la mirada en el suelo. Las lagrimas le caian a borbotones por el rostro y morian en su blusa color turquesa como sus ojos que habian perdido el color por tanto llanto.

\- No llores, por favor... Tempe, no llores. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Se acerco a ella intentando calmarla pero Temperance retrocedio en automatico. No queria que vuelva a acercarsele. Le dolia y estaba furiosa.

\- No te importo que te eliminara de mi vida. No hiciste ningun intento por regresar. Estabas muy comodo y feliz con los logros y la posicion que habias conseguido. Se todo lo que paso en Irak. Ahora que ya no existe el Jefe Booth, vuelves hecho pedazos buscandome. Sabes que vas a encontrar Seeley Joseph Booth? Nada. Porque eso es lo qie siento por ti... nada. Por mi puedes volver al Jeffersonian y seguir como hasta hace cinco años atras. Perdiste tu lugar en mi corazon y en mi vida. No me interesa si trabajamos juntos o no. La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado. Si me ves llorar es de impotencia porque el francotirador contrario no fue preciso ni profesional al hacer su trabajo. Yo si lo soy.

Ya esta! Le habia deseado hasta la muerte. Con eso de seguro que lo habia enojado y se iria odiandola. Estaba esperando que le reclame. Que le diga que era una egoista fria y sin sentimientos. Un tempano de hielo. Y que se compara de una vez por todas un alma.

No penso que le daria un sincope de tanto dolor y tristeza mezclados por aguantarse el llanto y las ganas de llorar a gritos delante de ella despues de escuchar todo lo que el sabia que se merecia y mas. Se cogio el pecho con la mano derecha y se desvanecio frente a ella.

 _ **Y a decir "Lo siento, amor, perdóname!"**_

 _ **No me sirve la razón si tu no estás.**_

 _ **Si no estás...**_


	3. Chapter 3

...

La ambulancia llego al Mercy en menos de tres minutos. Ingresaron a Seeley por ataque cardiaco producto de stress. Intentaron reanimarlo con el aparato de electroshock. Nada. Solo fibrilaba. Otra descarga. Nada, seguia fibrilando. Su cuerpo se habia dado por vencido luego de escuchar que ella lo preferia muerto.

Temperance estaba llorando en la sala de espera con el rostro entre las manos. Sabia que era su culpa. Lo habia sometido a demasiada presion de forma malevola. Se sentia de lo peor. Iba a morirse sin saber lo de Christine pero esta vez por su culpa.

\- Dra. Brennan - le dijo el medico a cargo - usted es pariente del hombre que llego por sincope?

\- Es el padre de mi hija - le confeso en medio de las lagrimas - como esta?

\- Apenas vivo. Parece que tuvo un accidente muy grave hace menos de un año y el ataque de hoy agravo todo el cuadro clinico. Su estado es critico. Quiza no pase la noche. Lo siento.

\- Puedo verlo? - pregunto con resignacion - necesito decirle algo. Aunque no me escuche, tengo que intentarlo.

Temperance entro en la habitacion y lo vio con oxigeno y el torso desnudo por los electrodos que monitoreaban sus latidos. Se podian ver las cicatrices de las operaciones realizadas por la explosion. Fue una perfecta egoista. El habia sufrido tanto o mas que ella. Se sento en la silla a su lado y le cogio la mano.

\- Seeley por favor, no te mueras - le importaba muy poco descubrirse ahora. Despues de su pequeña venganza se dio cuenta que no podria huir del pasado sin aclarar su presente y ver como resolveria su futuro - disculpame por ser tan cruel. Es que me dio tanta rabia que me olvidaras... aunque eso ya no importa, hay alguien que desea conocerte. Tiene tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Pronto cumplira cuatro años y desde que tiene uso de razon me ha preguntado por ti - suspira derrotada - no tengo derecho a apartarte de tu hija.

Los monitores empezaron a pitar como locos mientras el hombre abria los ojos y miraba a la mujer a su lado como si fuera un fantasma. Los medicos llegaron y la sacaron para examinarlo. Despues de unos minutos que a Temperance se le hicieron eternos, el doctor volvio a verla, sorprendido.

\- No se que le dijo pero lo salvo de morirse. Esta pidiendo verla nuevamente.

\- Si, ire - dijo entrando a la habitacion. Sus ojos pardos estaban abiertos y la miraban con angustia y algo de desesperacion.

\- Tengo una hija? Tuviste una hija mia?

\- Si. Se llama Christine. Christine Angela Booth-Brennan.

\- Le pusiste mi apellido? Sabes que tengo derechos parentales, entonces puedo pelear su custodia.

\- No sera necesario. La veras cuando quieras e incluso - no pudo evitar que se le caigan mas lagrimas - una vez que te encuentres repuesto, puedo dejarla contigo. Siempre fuiste un buen padre para Parker... lo seras para Christine.

\- Temperance...

\- Tengo que irme - se puso de pie rapidamente y seco las lagrimas de sus ojos - debo resolver algunas cosas y cancelar otras - lo miro brevemente a los ojos y agrego - Quieres que llame a alguien? Supongo que no debes estar solo y quiza quieras a alguien de compañia. Jared? Parker? Rebecca?

\- Preferiria a la madre de mi hija.

\- Oh - Temperance penso que habia tenido otra pareja y otra hija en ese tiempo - dame su numero y su nombre para llamarla.

Seeley sonrio y la miro comprensivamente. Seguia siendo la misma adolescente despistada de siempre. Le cogio la mano y ella lo miro asombrada. No la odiaba por casi matarlo?

\- Temperance. Se llama Temperance Brennan pero no se su numero. Lo cambio hace años porque fui un imbecil con ella y ahora solo quisiera que me perdone.

\- Perdonarte yo? Pero casi te mato con toda la perorata estupida que te dije! No podrias perdonarme aunque te lo pidiera!

\- Intentalo...

\- Lo siento. Como te dije tengo muchas cosas que hacer y...

\- Casi me matas. Lo minimo seria pedir disculpas. Es logico.

Temperance odiaba cuando tenia razon y mas aun cuando usaba la logica en contra de ella pero, en este caso, debia dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Creo que un simple perdoname no basta para lo que te hice. Nunca pretendi que te pasara esto. Estaba furiosa por verte en mi casa y no poder contener las lagrimas. Ademas, te habia ocultado lo de Christine y...

\- Ibas a irte a California - la corto de repente - averigue que dejaste el Jeffersonian y tenias dos pasajes de avion. Vi el nombre de la niña, pero no sabia si era mia. Te aterrorizaste e ibas a huir como siempre - cerro los ojos. Necesitaba calmarse - no te vayas por favor. Christine necesita a su madre y yo necesito a mi compañera.

\- Vas... vas a quitarme a Christine? - las lagrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos.

\- No - abrio los ojos y la miro con tristeza - ella no me conoce y no se acostumbraria conmigo. Ademas, mi estado de salud es delicado y no podria hacerme cargo de ella asi quisiera. No voy a quitartela pero si voy a ejercer mi funcion de padre. Quiero verla todos los dias, si es posible. Una vez que salga de aqui, debo conseguir departamento y...

\- Puedes vivir con nosotras mientras encuentras donde quedarte. Puedo contratar personal que te ayude con la rehabilitacion.

\- Gracias pero no - le dio una tenue sonrisa - no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

\- Despues de casi matarte es lo minimo que puedo hacer - le sonrio debilmente y puso su mano en la cobija cerca de la de el, casi rozandolo - ademas estaras cerca de Christine y asi podran conocerse ambos.

\- Te pagare hasta el ultimo centavo apenas pueda Temperance - su sonrisa se ensancho un poco y movio la mano hasta quedar junto con la de ella - gracias.

...

\- Asi que fuiste tan maldita como para provocarle un sincope...- penso un poco y asintio con la cabeza - letal, pero practico. Por lo menos lograste que vivieran juntos.

\- Angela, como puedes pensar que planee todo esto!

\- Ay Sweety, tu no podrias planear algo asi ni en mil años! - le dice sonriendo compasivamente - no tienes ese grado de malicia pura pero cuentame, dame detalles - su sonrisa cambia a una muy picaresca - ya te metiste en su cama?

\- Que?! Estas loca?! Como se te ocurre tamaña...! - el cerebro se le vuelve gelatina. Ella en la cama con Seeley? No es que no lo hubiera pensado pero... el querria estar con ella? - No se ni que palabra usar!

\- Si, eso pasa cuando una anda mas reprimida y aguantada que monja de clausura... jajajajajajaja! - la risa plebeya de la Sra. Montenegro-Hodgings llena el comedor de diario llegando hasta los oidos de Seeley Booth que jugaba con la nena en su habitacion.

\- Tia Angela! - dice Christine mirando a la puerta de la habitacion y tomando de la mano a su padre - vamos a ver a Tia Angela!

\- Esta conversando con mama, corazon - le sonrie el hombre y la sienta en sus rodillas mientras el esta sentado en una silla de ruedas - vendra en un momento.

\- No! Quiero ver a Tia Angela! - clava sus ojitos azules en los pardos del hombre y hace un puchero demasiado conocido para su padre que mueve la cabeza, derrotado y divertido - por favor...

\- Debiste llamarte Temperance - dice su padre moviendo la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta. Un dispositivo al lado de la escalera engancha la silla y la hace bajar con ambos ocupantes a bordo.

\- Tu madre y sus lujos - dice el hombre suspirando - si por ella fuera, me ponia una nave espacial para bajar al primer piso.

\- Mama te quiere - le dice su hija abrazandolo - mami quiere muuucho a papi.

Seeley traga en seco. El sabia que ella estaba arrepentidisima por el ataque cardiaco y tomo todas sus atenciones como sentimiento de culpa pero... lo queria? Todavia podia quererlo despues de todo? Se le ocurrio una estrategia algo incauta pero no tenia nada que perder.

\- Y papi quiere mucho a mami. Jamas dejo de quererla.

...

\- Ya Temperance! No es para tanto!

La artista intentaba por todos los medios que su amiga no abra la puerta de la cocina para arrojarla fuera de su casa. Estaba tan abochornada por su indirecta mas que directa que iba a ponerla de patitas en la calle sin mas.

\- No entiendes que estoy practicamente viviendo con el enemigo en casa! Tu observacion no es correcta!

\- No te me vengas a poner en "Modo Cientifico" ahora! Estas viviendo con la tentacion en casa, no con el enemigo! Porque tienen que ser ambos tan tercos y dificiles?! Tan malo seria volver a intentarlo?

\- Intentar que?! Algo que no significo nada para el?! Una aventura mas en su vida?! Yo no fui nada relevante... salvo por Christine no hay nada que nos una.

Seeley escucho esas palabras desde la sala de estar y agacho la cabeza. Ella creia que no habia significado nada para el? Ella significaba TODO para el, aunque se hubiera dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

\- Papi? Porque estas triste? - Christine lo miro con los ojos de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para abrazarse de su cuello - yo te quiero mucho papi y mami tambien te quiere.

\- Yo se que tu me quieres, cariño - le dijo el hombre sin cambiar su mirada triste - pero no estoy seguro si tu madre tambien.

\- Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Christine grito como si se hubiera caido desde un rascacielos contando cada piso.

Temperance aparecio en menos de un segundo al lado de su hija y la levanto del regazo de Seeley revisandola. Cabeza, cuello, ojos, pecho, estomago, piernas... estaba completa. Miro a Seeley extrañada.

\- Que le paso? - le pregunto.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, la nena dio en el punto algido.

\- Papi estaba triste porque cree que no lo quieres. Yo le dije que lo quieres muchisimo por eso te llame. Para que se lo digas.

Un silencio incomodo y helado reino por varios minutos hasta que Angela tomo de brazos de su madre a su pequeña sobrina y se dirigio al segundo piso a las habitaciones de la nena.

\- Siempre pense que algun dia tu nombre te serviria para algun proposito, y vaya que si! Gracias por ponerle Angela, Sweety!

Seeley no podia mirarla a los ojos y ella tampoco. Habian sido muy cordiales en esos tres meses que vivian juntos. La fisioterapeuta que lo atendia le decia Sra. Booth a Temperance y ella no la corregia. El muchacho del periodico le decia a Seeley que la escritora parecia mas feliz desde que el volvio de la guerra en Irak. Hasta la vecina de Temperance, la Sra. Harper, lo detuvo en el ascensor para decirle algo.

\- Sr. Booth, como esta?

\- Mejorando, Sra. Harper, mejorando - le dijo con algunas bolsas de compra sobre el en la silla de ruedas - tengo que ayudar a Temperance en lo que pueda.

\- Disculpe que me meta en lo que no me importa pero, sabe usted que la habitacion de ella queda exactamente al lado de la mia?

\- Ehhhh... no tenia esa informacion, Sra. Harper - dijo intentando avanzar la silla lo mas rapido que podia hasta la puerta de la casa. Una reseña de amantes apasionados no era algo que quisiera escuchar y menos de los labios de esa viejita que podria ser su bisabuela.

La anciana engancho su baston a una de las ruedas y le impidio seguir avanzando. Se puso frente a el que la miraba con cara de niño regañado.

\- Despues que te fuiste solo escuche un nombre en esa habitacion. De hecho dos.

\- Sra. Harper, por favor, me va a dar otro ataque cardiaco... - suplico el intentando destrabar el baston.

\- Ahorrate los chantajes emocionales para Temperance. Los nombres eran el tuyo y el de tu hija. El tuyo en las noches y el de tu hija por el dia. Si no entiendes eso, el sincope te afecto tambien el cerebro. Buenos dias.


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance habia visto y escuchado el tamaño abordaje de la Sra. Harper hacia Seeley y deseo con todo su corazon que la bendita señora se volviera sorda por las noches. De seguro que en sueños lo nombraba y llamaba. "Y porque no se le ocurrio decirmelo a mi?! Precisamente tenia que decirselo a el que le importa un comino y dos manies la informacion! Si el sintiera algo por mi habria venido inmediatamente a confrontarme pero no me dijo ni media palabra... no tengo porque revelar lo que siento si a el no le producira el minimo de escozor en el alma"

\- Y bien? - dijo Seeley mirandola

\- Y bien, que? - dijo seria y mirandolo tambien pero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Christine dijo que te llamo para que me digas que me quieres. Eso es cierto?

\- Christine, como todo niño de padres separados, desea tener una familia unida. Es logico que te diga eso ya que interpreta mis atenciones hacia ti como amor pero...

\- Ella no dijo amor, lo estas diciendo tu. Y no estamos separados, vivimos juntos.

\- Cohabitamos en la misma vivienda, que no es lo mismo.

\- Y cual es la diferencia?

\- Tu y yo... no somos compañeros, somos padres que viven con su hija, simplemente.

Esa frase le dolio ambos. "No somos compañeros" Esa era la base y la dinamica de su relacion. Proteccion, lealtad, cuidado... compañerismo. Ella lo acababa de volver nada de un solo porrazo. El tuvo un poco de dificultad al respirar pero no le dio importancia. Lo que pasaba entre ellos era ahora mucho mas importante.

\- Siempre hemos sido compañeros, Temperance. Aun ahora, en esta situacion, lo seguiamos siendo. No crei que tu pensaras diferente pero respeto tu decision de no ser compañeros mas.

Touche! Sus propias palabras regresaban contra ella. Ella queria mucho mas que compañeros pero eso ya era historia. Trato de componer en algo lo que habia dicho.

\- Me refiero a que es lo que ella quiere...

\- Y tu que quieres?

 _ **Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar...**_

 _ **Que facil era haber dicho: Lo siento...**_

"A ti..." Temperance Brennan tenia la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero su cerebro le gritaba a todo pulmon que no lo diga, aunque su corazon se rompiera en mas pedazos de los que ya estaba. Asi termine hecho polvo de estrellas, no lo diria jamas. El no le habia dado motivos para arriesgarse tanto.

Seeley entendio que si el habia propiciado todo este problema hace años, era el tambien quien tendria que dar el salto al vacio.

\- Yo quiero seguir viviendo contigo pero...

Temperance se tenso al escuchar el condicionante. Pero? Acaso no queria seguir a su lado? Fue una ilusa al pensar que ese tiempo viviendo juntos podria servir de algo.

\- No. No importa. Se que soy dificil y complicada. Mañana empezare a buscarte un departamento comodo y con todo lo que necesitas. No es necesario qie sigas viviendo conmigo... - se dirigio a la puerta de la cocina rapidamente para que no la viera llorar.

 _ **Pero nos sobraba orgullo y nos faltaba humildad...**_

 _ **Y cuesta tanto esfuerzo ser el primero en hablar...**_

Seeley la siguio en su silla de ruedas y al abrir la puerta de la cocina la vio llorando a lagrima viva sentada en una de las sillas del comedor y con el rostro entre las manos. Se le encogio el corazon al darse cuenta cuanto daño le habia hecho todos estos años. Se le acerco despacio y tomo su mano.

\- Perdoname por todo. Por irme. Por dejarte. Por no entenderte. Por cambiarte por mi prestigio en el trabajo. Por ser cobarde. Por...

Una pequeña punzada en el pecho le aviso que debia calmarse. Tomo aire por la boca y el sonido que hizo provoco que Temperance lo mirara nuevamente. Palidecio de manera automatica. El medico le habia dicho que otro ataque seria mortal. El ultimo.

 _ **Que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya...**_

\- Yo... quiero... - Seeley hablaba a intervalos mientras tomaba aire. No queria morirse sin decirselo - te amo!... Nunca... deje... de hacerlo... perdoname...

\- Seeley! - Temperance vio como se desesperaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones. No podia perderlo ahora. Ahora no. Como pudo ser tan terca y obstinada! El se iba a morir delante de sus ojos y tenia que arriesgarse. Tenia que confesarselo asi fuera lo ultimo que escuchara en esta vida - yo tambien te amo!

Sus labios empezaban a presentar un color azulado, signo de que no habia suficiente oxigeno en su sangre. Temperance corrio a la biblioteca y saco del botiquin una gran jeringa. Regreso a la cocina y lo vio tirado en el piso. Le tomo el pulso. Nada. Empezo a llorar cogiendo la jeringa como un puñal levantandolo a dos manos sobre su cabeza.

 _ **Tarde ya...**_

Le clavo la aguja en el corazon. Era epinefrina. El doctor se lo habia indicado en caso de un nuevo ataque y para salvarle la vida antes de llegar a algun hospital. Su conocimiento de anatomia humana y su grado de doctora en Medicina la capacitaban para hacer ese procedimiento. Escucho aliviada cuando inhalo fuertemente. Tenia que llevarlo de emergencia al Mercy.

...

Sintio una mano apretando la suya mientras volvia de la inconsiencia. Correspondio debilmente el apreton y sonrio levemente. Ella estaba a su lado. Estaba ahi con el a pesar de todo. Queria verla. Queria mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba y que lo perdonara por ser el rey de los idiotas. Empezo a abrir los ojos. El agarre fue mas fuerte a medida que abria los ojos. Logro abrirlos y vio el techo blanco de su habitacion del hospital.

\- Oh Dios, Seeley! Despertaste!

Esa no era la voz de Temperance y por logica consecuencia no era su mano. Se entristecio de repente. Angela le cogio la mano entre las suyas y empezo a explicarle.

\- Ella te salvo la vida. Te inyecto epinefrina directo al corazon y te trajo inmediatamente al hospital. El doctor le dijo que la dinamica de su relacion inestable y tormentosa era lo que descencadenaba tus ataques... le dijo que se alejara un tiempo de ti hasta que te reestablecieras por completo.

\- El doctor le dijo que se fuera y ella acepto sin mas?! No reclamo ni pidio una segunda opinion?!

\- Casi te mueres por segunda vez en sus brazos en menos de seis meses. No crees que esta asustada de reventarte el corazon por una palabra mal dicha?

\- No puede estar a mi lado porque me volara una valvula cardiaca con un desproposito suyo? Angela, sabes que si fuera asi me hubiera muerto hace veinte años.

\- No eres el mismo de hace veinte años... y ella tampoco. Hace veinte años tu no tenias sincopes emotivos ni ella se hubiera sacrificado al irse sin escandalos. Ella te ama.

\- Y yo a ella, Angela. Ayudame a recuperarla!

...

Temperance intentaba dormir. Habia hecho de todo para cansarse y caer rendida en su cama pero no daba resultado. "...te amo!... nunca deje de hacerlo... perdoname..." Seguia escuchando su voz desesperada una y otra y otra vez. Ella no queria hacerle daño con su presencia. Ya habia llegado a su limite. Ya estaba harta de soportar y aguantar. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

El sonido de su movil la desperto despues de algunos minutos. Era Angela. Algo habia pasado con Seeley.

\- Angela! Que paso?! Como esta Seeley?!

\- Estoy bien Temperance. Como estas tu?

\- Seeley?! Pero, el doctor dijo...

\- Me vale madre lo que dijo el doctor. Gracias por salvarme la vida, nuevamente. Y tu no tienes la culpa de nada, me escuchaste? Mi corazon resulto afectado por la explosion en Irak y todavia no se recupera del todo. Es por mi debilidad, no por ti. Por favor entiendelo, te necesito a mi lado...

\- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Seeley. Siempre digo algo que te incomoda o que es inadeciado y si no lo logras la proxima vez... - empezo a llorar - no quiero dejar a mi hija sin padre. Prefiero que no vivas conmigo a ser la responsable de tu...

\- Seras la responsable si no vienes ahora. Morire de tristeza si no lo anhelo nada mas que volverte a ver...

 _ **Volverte a ver!**_

 _ **Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver!**_

 _ **Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapó!**_

 _ **Y decir: Lo siento amor, perdoname...**_

 _ **No me sirve la razon, si tu no estas,**_

 _ **Si no estas... aqui...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance cogio a su hija, dos maletas, una bolsa de mano, su chequera y despues de darle una vuelta de mano al mapa mundi del Jeffersonian, su dedo detuvo el globo terraqueo en una ironia de la vida. EEUU, Washington DC. Resoplo frustrada y le dio otro golpe de mano que volvio a hacer girar el bendito globo e igualmente volvio a clavar el dedo en el.

EEUU, Washington DC.

\- Maldita sea! Eso no es logico! - grito la antropologa desesperada ya.

\- Y seguira apuntando a Washington, Tempe...

Una voz conocida llego hasta sus oidos. Cerro los ojos. De todos los lugares para ir, porque su padre habia escogido el Jeffersonian y esa hora en particular?

\- No. Si sigo rodandolo debe apuntar a otro lugar.

\- Tu corazon?

Respiro hondo. Acaso se creia con el derecho de atribuirse la funcion de padre solicito despues de todo lo que le hizo pasar? Aparte del orfelinato y el abandono de sus padres e incluso el de Russ, tenia que sumar el Asperger y la incapacidad de amar o sentirse amada. Regalo invaluable, cortesia de Max Keenan o Brennan segun el gusto del cliente.

\- No creo que seas el mas adecuado para hablar de mi corazon, Max. Despues de todo fuiste el primer hombre que lo rompio... metaforicamente hablando, pero el dolor se sintio muy real.

\- Si, se que soy el culpable de que pienses que nadie podia amarte. Tu propia familia te abandono. Porque alguien te amaria?

Volteo a verlo con ira. Sus ojos verdes centellaban delante de los azules del hombre que debio protegerla y amarla toda la vida... pero no fue asi y todavia venia a recriminarle una velada cobardia? Decidio defenderse.

\- Porque...! Porque... soy muy hermosa! Y soy inteligente! Y soy una mujer acaudalada!

\- El amor no es solo belleza, ni inteligencia y mucho menos se compra, Tempe...

\- Y como diablos voy a saberlo, Max, si nunca me lo enseñaste?! No estuviste cuando lloraba por ti o mama en el orfelinato! Sabes cuantas veces quise morirme, Max?! Sabes cuantas veces me dormia sin desear realmente despertar?! Como odiaba los dias soleados porque me hacian recordar cuando tenia una familia?! Porque me gusta tanto la lluvia?! Porque podia llorar y nadie se daba cuenta de las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas! Me hiciste daño, Max! Me incapacitaste para amar! Me mataste por dentro!

\- Hasta que el llego...

\- El?! El es igual a ti! Me dice que me ama y despues se va y me deja sola! En que se diferencian los dos?! Ambos prometen amor y luego se largan!

\- Y tu huyes...

\- Y que quieres Max? Que me quede a ver como dinamitan lo poco que me queda de corazon? Eso debo reservarlo para Christine! Mi hija jamas pasara lo que yo pase!

\- Claro. Solo vas a dejarla sin padre.

\- Uno de dos, Max... es mas de lo que yo tuve.

\- Estas huyendo porque te aterra la idea de ser feliz. Tienes miedo a amar porque el sentimiento de soledad que viene despues te devasta... estas huyendo de ti misma. De tus fantasmas y recuerdos pasados. Seeley Booth es la proyeccion de todos tus anhelos pero tambien la suma de todos tus miedos. Amor contra soledad, familia contra felicidad, azul contra marron y puedo seguir... pero es hora de que despiertes Tempe. Despierta o te perderas todo lo bueno que la vida puede darte aun! Despierta!

Temperance despierta en su cama, incorporandose asustada y con la respiracion agitada. Soño con Max? Se fue a dormir luego de discutir con el? A que se referia con despertar? Que despierte porque algo muy pesado estaba encima suyo, oprimiendole el diafragma y el pecho, causando compresion en el musculo cardiaco y produciendole una pesadilla para sacarla del sueño REM y evitar asfixia o paro cardiaco y se movio cuando ella desperto?

Recuerda ir al hospital a pesar de las indicaciones del medico y pasar la recepcion con una enfermera siguiendola y diciendole que una discusion matara al paciente. Ella se voltea con determinacion y clava en su sitio a la enfermera de una sola mirada.

\- La que paga las cuentas del hospital soy yo. Quien realiza las donaciones tambien soy yo y si no me deja de importunar no sera Seeley Booth quien muera en este momento..

Volteo y siguio caminando como si nada despues de la semi amenaza de muerte a la enfermera. Llego a la puerta de la habitacion y lo vio despierto mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Pasa Temperance, no quiero que llegues a matar a la pobre enfermera - sonrie de lado sin mirarla.

\- La extrañarias mucho? Digo, como es rubia y de ojos verdes...

El recuerdo de Hannah pasa como un mal aire, frio e inoportuno, en medio de los dos. Seeley voltea. La sonrisa ha desaparecido y solo queda la mirada intensa y dolida por la mencion solapada de la unica mujer que logro separarlos por un buen tiempo. La mujer a la cual el se atrevio a pedirle matrimonio y que no era ella.

El entendio que todavia necesitaba vencer sus miedos y temores si queria un final feliz. Y ademas necesitaba la paciencia de un santo, el estoicismo de un martir y su viejo corazon de leon. Podia con todo pero no sabia si su corazon aguantaria nuevamente la travesia hasta el desconfiado, racional y muy asustado corazon de Temperance.

\- Me importa un comino la enfermera - le dijo desviando la mirada - lo digo por ti. No quiero que te conviertas en homicida.

\- Ya mate por ti una vez...

El cierra los ojos. El karaoke, ella cantando, Pam, el disparo en el pecho. Recuerda caer de espaldas y ver su rostro aterrado y pidiendole a gritos que resista, que no se vaya, que no la deje sola... Acaso quiere que el corazon le vuele como fuegos artificiales desde el pecho con todos esos recuerdos revueltos y acumulados durante casi veinte años? Respira pesadamente. Tal vez no fue una buena idea verse, despues de todo. Lleva su mano al pecho inconsientemente por el recuerdo del balazo.

Ella estudia cada una de sus reacciones. Quiere saber hasta donde soporta los recuerdos, las ironias y sus tipicas peleas de doble saque, de dame que te doy, porque sin ese tinte medio dulce y medio algido no son Seeley y Temperance, son solo el agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan y ella no desea volver a tratarlo de manera impersonal pero tampoco quiere matarlo en el proceso. Ve que lleva la mano hacia su corazon...

\- Estas bien?! - corre a su lado y le revisa el pulso en el cuello, se le acerca para ver sus pupilas y se da cuenta que no fue buena idea... estan a menos de cinco centimetros de distancia.

\- Yo... yo pense que... que estabas... que te iba a dar...

\- Porque corriste a verme? Dime, lo que me dijiste ayer antes de desmayarme es cierto? Todavia me amas?

\- Yo... no... no voy a arriesgarme a matarte - dice intentando retirarse pero las manos de el atrapan sus antrebrazos y no la dejan retroceder.

\- Vas a matarme algun dia - dice el sonriendo - pero prefiero que sea en la cama y haciendo el amor contigo. Es la unica manera en la que dejaria que me reviente el corazon.

\- Seeley yo no quiero hacerte daño - le dice bajando la mirada.

\- Yo me disculpo nuevamente por ser el rey de los idiotas contigo - dice levantandole el menton suavemente con dos dedos - dejame intentar reparar el daño. Tenemos una hija y se que me amas. Yo jamas deje de amarte, solo lo olvide un tiempo por imbecil pero todavia podemos ser felices.

Acaba con la distancia entre ambos atrayendola hacia el y dandole un beso suave. Ella se deja llevar por unos momentos pero se separa de el. Un dejavu de lo que ocurrio en las afueras del Hoover?

\- Cuando me separe de ti despues que me besaste fuera del Hoover, luego de la sesion con Sweets, te dije que necesitabas proteccion de mi.

\- No eres ningun tigre de bengala y siempre has estado protegiendome, incluso ahora. Esa premisa es falsa.

\- Tambien te dije que no soy apostadora sino cientifica.

\- Dra. Brennan, hemos realizado innumerables experimentos en los cuales no se ha basado en sus conocimientos previos ni empiricos, sino en sentimientos y emociones. El resultado del estudio tiene cuatro años y sera tan bella como usted cuando crezca. Otra premisa falsa.

\- Te dije que no podia cambiar...

\- Ya lo hiciste y ni siquiera lo has notado. No eres solo la Dra Brennan, eres Temperance; la madre de Christine, la mejor amiga de Angela, la tia de Michael y Jack Jr. Practicamente la hermana mayor de Jack y Lance y la mujer que amo y adoro en este mismo momento. Has cambiado totalmente porque sigues siendo el genio pero ahora has dejado libre tu gran corazon. Eres la mujer que quise toda la vida...

Siente que alguien se incorpora a su lado, sacandola de sus recuerdos. Sera el? Un dolor de cabeza y la boca seca le revela que tiene resaca y de las buenas.

\- Lo siento... me quede dormido sobre ti. Creo que te estaba ahogando. Dios, que idiota soy! Pude haberte...

\- Seeley?! Porque estas en mi cama?!

\- No me digas que te dio amnesia? Vamos! Que no estuve tanto tiempo encima tuyo como para impedir el paso de la sangre a ese super cerebro! - se rie Seeley.

\- No te entiendo... no me dices nada en concreto - dice intentando encender la luz de la lampara siendo impedida por el que la toma en sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente.

Ella le corresponde y se deja llevar por las sensaciones, las emociones y los sentimientos reprimidos por años hacia ese hombre que es parte de su vida pero a la vez no es nada en concreto. Se separa de el y va a decirle que se vaya porque ella no quiere solo una noche sino la vida entera pero ve algo que le llama la atencion en la mesita auxiliar y entorna los ojos pata ver mejor.

Sus ojos se acostumbran a la semi penumbra y ve que es una cajita con un anillo dentro. Se incorpora sentandose en la cama y toma la cajita. La joya del anillo reproduce la poca luz que viene de la puerta entreabierta. Es un anillo de compromiso. Saca el anillo con cuidado y se lo prueba. Exacto. Se da cuenta que no es liso y se acerca un poco a la luz para verlo en detalle.

Es un delfin enrroscado con un zafiro como ojos. Sonrie. Quien mas podria combinar asi sus gustos?

\- Ya que lo tienes puesto solo voy a preguntarte algo... cuando deseas casarte conmigo?

\- Quien te dijo que acepte? - le dice sonriendo y emvolviendolo en un abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No es necesario que lo digas. Esa sonrisa de felicidad es suficiente aceptacion para mi. Te conozco Temperance.

\- Y yo a ti, Seeley - dice besandolo lentamente mientras estrecha el abrazo y el la recuesta entte las sabanas. Estira la mano buscando la lampara para sacarse el anillo y dejarlo en la cajita sobre la mesita auxiliar.

\- No enciendas la luz - le susurra al oido con voz ronca y viril. Esa voz que ella deseaba oir desde hacia mucho tiempo - sabes que me gusta hacer el amor...

\- ... en penumbras o con la luz del farol de la calle. Te gusta la intimidad y el misterio... lo se, sin embargo no quiero marcarte la espalda o el pecho con el zafiro, asi que - enciende la luz y se saca el anillo resguardandolo en su estuche y apagando la luz nuevamente - prefiero hacerlo yo misma.

La siente sonreir en la semioscuridad de la habitacion y sonrie tambien mientras besa la piel de su cuello dispuesto a seguir amandola toda la noche y la vida si ella se lo permite.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es el epilogo de la historia pedido por mi gran amiga Anngel. El capitulo me llevo dias porque no encontraba una cancion que me gustara lo suficiente como para colocarla. La cancion es de Gianmarco, en la voz de su hija Nicole Zigniago, Vida de mi Vida. Si les gusta, dejen un review. Amiga cumpli, el capitulo es todo tuyo.**

* * *

 _ **Te quiero con el alma como nadie te ha querido.**_

Estaba sentado en la mecedora de la sala con Christine en el regazo. Ambos dormidos como si no fueran terribles despiertos y encima juntos. El piso de la sala estaba regado de juguetes, hojas para colorear, crayones, lapices de color, muñecos de peluche. Vi los dos platos sobre la encimera y suspire de alivio, por lo menos no habian olvidado cenar en medio de su algarabia y la burbuja de locuras que creaban juntos. Porque con su hija el descendia hasta la edad de un niño inocente y se le borraba la vida que habia tenido hasta ese momento; rodeada de lo peor de la bajeza humana. Porque jugar con su hija era como una absolución por todas las atrocidades que, el decia, habia cometido en la guerra y en su etapa de francotirador. Yo simplemente lo veia jugar con ella y sabia que era el mejor hombre que podia haber elegido como padre de Christine.

 _ **Te quiero cada vez que me hablas.**_

Christine miro hacia la puerta y yo sabia que ella acababa de llegar, con su maletín de huesos, sus botas negras, la figura que no habia perdido a pesar del embarazo, el cabello largo y rojizo que se enrrollaba en la puntas al igual que el de nuestra hija y sus ojos azules como cielo de verano. Yo no podia entender como,en algun momento de mi vida, se me ocurrio que ambos no eramos compatibles, que no conjugabamos nuestras cicatrices ni nuestras vidas. Voltee a verla y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Dios! Todavía tenia ese impacto en mi que me hacia tomar todos los dias una aspirina para que el corazon no me reviente de alegria al verla. Me sonrie y yo ya ni recuerdo que estaba haciendo hasta que mi hija toma mi mandíbula y la devuelve a su sitio.

\- Mami dice que si sigues mirandola asi, se te va a caer el maxilar en la alfombra, Papi.

 _ **Te quiero cuando alteras mis sentidos y me invitas de la mano a tu rincon.**_

Mi mujer y los huesos. No en vano le puse el apodo que le queda tan bien y hasta incluso se lo digo en situaciones mas privadas e intimas. Al inicio se moria de risa y eso a mi me bajaba las revoluciones del alma… Quien se rie a carcajadas cuando esta haciendo el amor? Pero después aprendio que no importa como le diga, sea Bones, Temperance, Brennan, Brenn, Tempe… lo que importa es que me di cuenta a tiempo que la amo mas de lo que pueda imaginar, asi me reviente todos los dias su genialidad sincera y llana al intentar resolver un crucigrama y que ella me lo resuelva diciendome las palabras por encima del hombro.

 _ **Te quiero como nunca habia querido a mi razon.**_

El se levanta para recibirme y no puedo dejar de admirar su complexión perfecta, sus hombros anchos, la perfecta estructura de ese hombre que a pesar de ver todos los dias tanto en la casa como en el trabajo, todavía me altera el ritmo de respiración con su sola cercania y la fragancia de su colonia. Y si digo que no tiene sentido no estoy fallando a la razon, porque que el y yo estemos juntos y casados, con una niña de casi seis años y yo embarazada de tres meses no altera en lo mas minimo el sentimiento de que algo no encaja en el sistema, es decir, somos diferentes y opuestos. Sweets diria no se que tonterias de psicologia y que el complejo del caballero andante y que mi sindrome de Asperger y demas seudoverdades que en serio, a mi ya me tienen sin cuidado porque este hombre vencio mis miedos y razones para hacerme ingresar a una voragine de emociones, sentimientos e irracionalidades compartidas y tan amadas que me seria imposible volver a lo de antes. Lo amo y ya no me asusta decirlo, es mas, se siente muy bien.

 _ **Te quiero porque quiero ser castillo de tu arena.**_

\- Hola – Me dice con su tipica sonrisa que a mi me resultaba incomprensible al inicio pero después de una pequeña charla con mi querida alter-ego (porque para estas cosas de sentimientos, Angela en serio que tiene talento innato) me di cuenta que era algo que deberia valorar mas que a cualquier descubrimiento milenario del Jeffersonian. La sonrisa de un hombre enamorado.

\- Hola – Me responde y se adelanta a darme un beso suave en los labios. Wow! Eso si que no lo vi venir! Aunque deberia estar acostumbrado ya porque ella tiene esas pequeñas muestras de afecto y amor conmigo desde el dia que me trajo del hospital después de la primera falla cardiaca, cuando yo todavía era un idiota con ella y solo recibia cariño por su parte – Veo que ya cenaron.

\- Pero te dejamos tu pizza vegetariana, Mami, mi Papi casi se pelea por el telefono para que no le pongan carne o se llevaba presos a todos los empleados de la pizeria por intento de homicidio.

\- Seeley… - me llama por mi nombre y levanta una ceja. Eso si que promete mucho para esta noche.

 _ **Te quiero porque ya no existen amores que valen la pena.**_

Levanta en brazos a nuestra pequeña y la lleva hacia su habitación para que pueda dormir y yo pueda estar a solas con ella. Cojo ambos platos de la encimera y los lavo en un santiamén, los seco y los coloco en la alacena. Mis amigos dicen que me han domesticado y yo los espanto de un solo gruñido en el Jeffersonian, donde Hodgins y Wendell ya me tienen hasta el copete con las indirectas cada vez que cargo algun instrumental pesado para que ella no lo haga o voy corriendo a buscarle la escalera para que llegue a los niveles mas altos del limbo y saque sus adorados huesos… y eso que antes era yo quien me trepaba hasta el ultimo escalon para que ella no…

\- Christine quiere que le leas un cuento antes de dormir.

\- Muy bien, subire entonces.

Me atrapa entre sus brazos y vuelve a besarme, esta vez con mas intensidad mientras yo la estrecho fuertemente y se me olvida que estamos en la cocina porque en un momento ya estoy casi sobre ella, que se rie al escuchar el sonido de los platos cayendo al suelo y haciendose añicos.

\- Vas una vajilla completa. Esos eran los ultimos.

\- Mañana compro tres cajas de vajillas para que cuando me asaltes en la cocina no tengamos que comer en platos descartables como la semana pasada.

\- Son cuatro platos en dos dias, Seeley…

\- A que viene eso de llamarme por mi nombre?

\- Prefieres que te diga Joseph?

\- Prefiero bajarme de la encimera y hacerte el amor hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre.

\- Paaaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Te requieren arriba – me dice riendose mientras la levanto en brazos y la dejo en el sofa.

\- Esa bella niña, copia al calco de su madre, me va a hacer contar todos los cuentos del mundo hasta que se duerma.

\- Bueno, tienes la suerte de que yo no necesito cuentos para dormir… solo a ti.

 _ **Vida de mi vida. Gota de agua tibia.**_

Lo veo subir las escaleras para ir al encuentro de su hija que acaba de gritar por segunda vez. En que momento la vida se volvio tan buena conmigo? Trato de recordar el punto exacto de inflexión en el que pasamos de ser padres que cohabitaban con su hija a esposos enamorados a la espera de un segundo bebe. Ah claro! Como olvidarlo! El dia que lo traje a casa después del segundo ataque al corazon.

 _ **Que derrite el hielo en una noche fria.**_

Si le dijera a su madre que el cuento favorito para dormir de la niña es la novela que el afamado psicologo, psiquiatra y ahora novel escritor Lancelot Sweets escribio acerca de nosotros y que se la leo desde que tiene cuatro años y es por la misma razon que solo me llama a mi para que le cuente cuentos antes de dormir, ya que sabe de antemano que a quien le cuento un cuento cada noche es a Temperance para que no se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y se la lea. Si su madre se enterara, yo apareceria mañana en su mesa de diseccion, listo y preparado para que nadie de con la autora de mi homicidio porque me ha repetido hasta la saciedad que ella sabe como cometer el asesinato perfecto y que solo lo practicaria conmigo en el caso sea necesario. Letal y media homicida pero a mi me vuelve loco y debo estarlo para amarla tanto a pesar de esa velada promesa de crimen anunciado.

 _ **Tu eres la constancia de mi inspiración.**_

Si ese hombre supiera que yo si se que le cuenta todas las noches a mi hija una novela de crimen, amor y misterio escrita por uno de nuestros mejores amigos que mas parece nuestro hijo adoptivo, no solo por la edad sino porque vine a la casa dia por medio y de tanto tenerlo en la casa, Christine dejo de decirle Tio Sweets para decirle Lance porque ya lo veia como su hermano mayor. Y si supiera que la amenaza del homicidio perfecto es solamente una tecnica algo macabra de seducción que me sugirió Angela y yo le dije que estaba loca si pensaba que un hombre cuerdo se iba a excitar por una cuasi promesa de asesinato pormenorizado. Pero la vida, una vez mas, se encargo de darle la razon a Angela y dejarme a mi muy intranquila por la sanidad mental de mi marido pero a la vez satisfecha después de casi un fin de semana sin salir del cuarto de hotel en las Vegas donde fuimos por un trabajo encubierto y efectivamente era la mujer la que habia asesinado al hombre por celos. Aproveche la coyuntura y le dije como lo haria yo mientras terminabamos el papeleo del caso, sentados en la cama del hotel cuando no se ni como ya estabamos en el piso al lado de la chimenea. Nunca lo haria, es cierto, pero el no lo sabe y a mi ya me esta empezando a remorder eso que el normal de la gente llama conciencia.

 _ **Vida de mi vida, siembra tus semillas.**_

Mientras veo a mi niña dormida en su cama y la arropo con sus mantitas que parecen de juguete, comparo por enesima vez la gran similitud que hay entre ella y su madre. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada atenta e inteligente, el mismo mohin de fruncir los labios cuando algo no les gusta o estan molestas, la expresión de asombro cuando algo les parece sumamente interesante, y por supuesto la cara de terror que pone cuando se sube a algun juego mecanico que no conoce que me hace recordar la cara que puso su madre cuando le dispare al payaso de un camion de helados. Pienso en el bebe que vamos a tener y mi sonrisa se ensancha tanto que duele. Tener otro hijo es algo que no me esperaba pero que le agradezco a Dios cada dia que abro mis ojos junto a ella y trato de acariciar su vientre sin despertarla, darle un beso y hablarle bajito presentandome como su papa y diciendole que junto con su hermana y su madre es lo que mas amo en el mundo.

 _ **Tu cancion es mia, tu eres la armonia.**_

Por las mañanas cada vez me es mas difícil no ponerme a llorar cada vez que lo escucho hablarle a su hijo con tanto amor y ternura como cuando se dirige a Christine, cuando me habla a mi en cualquier momento del dia y toma mi mano viendome a los ojos con esa mirada que me estremece pero a la vez me transmite toda su calidez y amor. No me di cuenta que estaba embarazada porque no tuve ninguna molestia ni malestar en los dos primeros meses y solo cuando cai en cuenta que no tenia el periodo, le pedi permiso a Cam para ausentarme unas hora por unos asuntos personales que no involucraban a mi flamante esposo y a pesar de su cara indescifrable (después Angela me dijo que era de puro pasmo) me dio la autorización.

Fui a visitar a mi ginecologa que me recibio con una cara tanbien indescriptible para mi (Como ya he pasado varias veces por esto, me atrevo a decir que estaba contenta de verme tan pronto después de la boda) y me pregunto que habia de nuevo.

\- Pues que no tengo el periodo, Adisson, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver cuanto tiempo tiene ese pequeño agente del FBI con mami.

\- Pero, no vas a hacerme una prueba de embarazo?

\- Temperance, desde que vi a tu marido en la boda no me cabia duda que vendrias un dia de estos. No por nada tu esposo es francotirador… y se ve que de los buenos.

Y desde que menciono la posibilidad de que sea un varon, no he podido sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. Cada vez que voy por la calle, Angela, Cam, Daisy e incluso Sweets han tenido que llevarme casi a rastras de las tiendas de maternidad antes de que siga comprando cosas para bebe, no para nena sino para varon. Estoy viviendo una epoca de irracionalidad pura envuelta en una burbuja de amor compartido y que me importa que me digan que se cayeron mis muros de ciencia y logica. Desde que rompi las leyes de la fisica con el, estoy segura que no hay mas reglas que las que vamos inventando dia a dia juntos.

 _ **Tu eres el acorde de mi corazon.**_

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no despertarla por si se ha quedado dormida en el sillon. Tal como lo imaginaba esta tendida en el sofa, con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos sobre su vientre aun plano pero que alberga a nuestro bebe. Ese pensamiento me hace respirar mas ampliamente y ella abre los ojos. Volvemos a cruzar las miradas y entonces todo se difumina y se borra. No hay nada ni nadie mas en este ancho y ajeno mundo que ella y yo en este momento y en este lugar. Mi corazon se salta un latido pero no porque se sienta enfermo, sino porque tanta felicidad me es indescriptible y tengo que inhalar por la boca antes de que… Temperance corra a mi lado porque cree que me esta dando otro ataque al corazon y yo corra al suyo para demostrarle que solo es la sangre llevando en cada latido tanto amor que a veces se queda atorado en los ventrículos. Un chiste malo que no entiende, por supuesto y que tengo que explicarle intentando de que no me de una explicación cientifica de cómo el corazon realiza las dos funciones de expeler la sangre oxigenada y recepcionar la sangre impura y por eso se escucha doble latido cuando se coloca el estetoscopio y mejor la beso antes de que siga con la clase de biologia.

 _ **Te quiero porque siempre imagine que te amaria.**_

Cada vez que me pierdo en sus labios, se me borran los doctorados, las maestrias, las especializaciones, los certificados, los logros, los hallazgos, las expediciones, se me borra todo absolutamente, menos nuestra historia juntos y es que ha sido un largo camino recorrido hasta llegar aquí. Desde la escuela, el encuentro después de lo que Michael, los años de amores adolescentes y turbulentos, la despedida, la separacion voluntaria y forzosa, la universidad, descubrir que tenia un hijo con otra mujer, trabajar con el intentando equilibrar a la Dra. Brennan y a Temperance para no tratarlo con tanta familiaridad pero tampoco con tanta frialdad… cuando volvimos a hacer el amor después de mas de cuatro años trabajando juntos y el ganandose mi confianza a paso lento pero seguro, el ascenso, el maldito ascenso que nos volvio a separar cuando yo ya estaba embarazada de Christine y decidi que el no merecia saberlo para que viva su vida como le diera la gana. Siento que mis besos son con rabia y furia al revivir nuestra historia paso a paso y me separo un poco de el. Lo miro y no veo al hombre que me cambio por su carrera, se que ese hombre murio en el segundo ataque cardiaco cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo seguimos amandonos con intensidad y decidio jugarse el todo por el todo, con corazon incluido.

 _ **Te quiero en tu mejor momento.**_

Se que acaba de revivir un mal recuerdo por la forma de besarme y sospecho que tiene que ver conmigo al separarse tan abruptamente de mis labios y mirarme de frente a los ojos. Paso saliva intentando buscar en mi mente alguna frase exacta para este tipo de situación pero lamentablemente se que hay poco que pueda decir para disculparme por haberle hecho pasar años de sufrimiento y decepcion. Su mirada se suaviza y me acaricia la mejilla, sonriendo desde la bruma de recuerdos que por fin ha logrado apartar de su memoria. Vuelvo a respirar rapido de puro espanto pero al volver a recibir sus labios en los mios, me tranquilizo y mi corazon vuelve a su cauce normal. Ella para mi vale mas que todos los ascensos juntos, mas que miles de dolares en aumentos de sueldo e incluso mas que mil cajas de aspirinas en medio de un ataque. Lo he reconocido tarde pero a tiempo.

 _ **Te quiero en las historias de mi vida.**_

Y esos dias que pasamos juntos en el laboratorio son simplemente para confirmar que lejos no podemos estar. Jaja… un verso. Esto de la simbiosis matrimonial yo no lo creia cuando el patito nos lo dijo pero cada vez se va haciendo mas notoria. El habla en terminos tecnicos y cientificos con los agentes del FBI que a veces le preguntan a que universidad esta asistiendo y el solo les da la espalda murmurando para encerrarse en su oficina, tomando conciencia de que esta hablando como yo y por mi parte soy mas abierta a emociones y demostraciones de afecto hasta en los interrogatorios de los que me tuvo que sacar unas cuantas veces para que no llorara a lagrima viva junto con el asesino… aunque puedo echarle la culpa de todo a las hormonas por el momento pero no se de que excusa me voy a valer cuando de a luz y siga tan emocional como actriz de telenovela.

 _ **Y te quiero porque quiero ser mejor.**_

Siento sus lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y me separo en pleno beso para comprobar que esta llorando y se abraza a mi como si no me fuera a ver en años luz. Acaricio su cabello y espero a que se calme lo suficiente como para que me explique que le esta pasando… o de repente le echa nuevamente la culpa a las hormonas y yo me quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

\- Tengo que decirte algo… - me dice sin apartar su rostro de mi casaca y yo acerco mi oido a sus labios para que se sienta mas comoda de decirme todo lo que quiera, antes que el corazon se me desinfle de tanto suspenso.

\- Lo que quieras mi amor…

\- Jamas te asesinaria, aunque lo merecieras. Lo del homicidio perfecto solo fue una broma y… - vuelve a llorar en mi hombro y yo tengo que tragarme la risa antes de que piense que me estoy burlando de ella cuando en realidad me doy cuenta hasta ahora que ya aprendio a hacer bromas pesadas – jamas dejaria a mis hijos sin padre…

\- Lo se cariño, no te preocupes. Se que lo puedes hacer pero me siento tranquilo de que no lo QUIERAS hacer.

Me mira con esos ojos de tiempo que ahora estan color gris, muestra de que esta pasando por un periodo de estrés preparto al que me tengo que acostumbrar porque es casi normal pero mas que nada porque la amo. Le doy un beso en la frente y la estrecho con ternura para que se sienta confiada. Asi me mate no cambiaria un solo dia sin ella.

\- Ademas de que te amo y no podria…

Solo me basto escucharla decir eso. Podria darme mil razones para hervirme en aceite y yo las aceptaria todas pero que me diga que me ama, a pesar de toda la historia anterior, me lleva hasta el extasis casi sin tocarme.

 _ **Te quiero con paciencia cuando hacemos el amor.**_

Sus besos ya son mas intensos en la urgencia del deseo que llega a contagiarme casi de inmediato. Me levanta en brazos y casi ni pisa los peldaños de la escalera para llegar hasta nuestra habitación. El reguero de ropa es como una catarata al lado de nuestra cama y mientras caemos sobre las cobijas, ya piel con piel, recuerdo lo que me dijo apenas llegamos después del segundo ataque cardiaco.

\- Te quiero Temperance, es mas, te amo. No me vas a reventar el corazon ni ninguna valvula cardiaca porque jamas el amor ha dañado a nadie.

\- Tu información es anecdotica y metaforica… pero la acepto porque no sabria explicar de otra forma el hecho de que estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

\- Te has vuelto apostadora?

\- Me he vuelto irracional y no sigamos hablando o voy a pensarlo demasiado.

\- Y que vamos a hacer entonces si no vamos a hablar de esto que nos esta pasando?

\- Vamos arriba y me lo demuestras, siempre son mejores los hechos a las palabras.

Y eso era lo que estabamos haciendo. Demostrandonos con hechos que una historia de amor no es cuantificable ni medible por metodos normales o cientificos, sino por un sentimiento correspondido y fortalecido por mil obstáculos y tan sencilla como el latir de un corazon.

 _ **Vida de mi vida. Gota de agua tibia.**_

 _ **Que derrite el hielo en una noche fria.**_

 _ **Tu eres la constancia de mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Vida de mi vida, siembra tus semillas.**_

 _ **Tu cancion es mia, tu eres la armonia.**_

 _ **Tu eres el acorde de mi corazon.**_


End file.
